


Spaghetti Bolognese

by toothIess



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: After The Storm, Domestic Fluff, F/F, they're adorable together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: When Max goes hungry Chloe offers to cook for her, only she seems to have forgotten that her cooking skills are quite disastrous. But she quickly remembers it when she looks at the state of their kitchen afterwards





	Spaghetti Bolognese

Max was hunched over a pile of books on her desks and was grunting quietly as she desperately fluttered through the pages of different books to read whatever was on them as quickly as she could. Chloe watched her from a distance as the frown between her brows grew deeper. It was almost as if she was burying her head inside of those books as if she could drain the information inside of them that way.

Since they had moved to Boston together Max had returned back to a local college here so that she could finish her photography study. The main downside was this school existed of a lot more bookwork which meant that a lot more studying was involved much to Max's dismay. She was due to have an important exam the next day and Max had been studying in agony for pretty much the whole afternoon while she tried to somehow push all of this information and knowledge about he anthology of a camera inside of her head. With all of these grunts that Max was making Chloe realized that she wasn't exactly successful so far.

"How is it going, Spidermax?" Chloe asked when she hadn't heard her make any noises for a while.

Max didn't bother to look up from the current book that she was browsing through. "Not as well as I thought it would," she replied, trying to mask the franticness from her voice.

Chloe got up from their bed and picked up one of the books to see what she had been studying and quickly threw the book back onto the desk when she couldn't understand much of what was written on the pages. It was almost as it was written in an entirely different language which was completely foreign to her. Like alien. She admired Max immensely for being able to understand all of this and all of these fancy terms that went along with photography.

"Max, don't beat yourself up too much. You've been practicing photography ever since you knew how to hold a camera. I was there that day when you first took a picture and I've seen your work improve since. You have whatever it takes and I'm certain that you are going to make it as a known photographer someday, one whose pictures will be showed in all sorts of galleries and everyone will know your name."

Max finally looked up from her books to meet Chloe's gaze and scoffed. "Wow, you're seriously exaggerating, but I appreciate your effort. My photography still needs a lot of work and I'm nowhere close to remembering all of these terms for my exam tomorrow and I cannot afford to screw this up. This is the only chance that I'll be getting and if I fail… well lets not dwell on that too much. I just need to study while I still have the time."

"I can understand, but you still need to look after yourself, Max. You've been sitting behind this desk for many hours now without eating anything. I don't think you even moved away from this chair."

"I don't have the time to take a break and eat something, Chloe."

"If you intend to keep studying then you need to keep eating or you'll collapse shortly which is something that neither of us can risk. You cannot let yourself fade away, Max. Your health is important if you want to keep going."

"That may be so, but I have to stay here. I'm sure you'll understand that."

Only Chloe didn't quite understand it. Max was willing to deny herself any form of sustenance while she was studying which was a dangerous thing to do, and Chloe wasn't going to let Max get away with that which was why had to do something about it.

"How about I'll cook you something instead?" Chloe offered.

Max's mouth parted at that suggestion. "You? You want to cook for me?" Chloe nodded at her question. "Do you even know how to cook?"

"Caulfield, you are hurting my feelings. You make it sound as if I will burn everything inside of our kitchen as soon as I touch it and –"

"Well, technically you haven't exactly cooked anything yourself since we've moved in here a couple of months ago. Sure, you've aided me whenever I was cooking, but you never made anything by yourself without me helping. Are you sure that you'll be alright?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her girlfriends concerned teasing's. "Ha bloody ha. I'll be fine, Max. You should continue with your studying while I cook something for the two of us."

"Okay. Just shout whenever you need me to help you. I guess I'll be waiting for the smoke alarm to go off then."

"That's not going to happen," Chloe promised and gave her a cheeky wink that she knew Max adored as she strode out of their bedroom. When she entered their rather small kitchen it hit her that she no idea what kind of food that she wanted to prepare for the two of them because she wasn't sure what kind of food and ingredients that she had. These were things that she usually didn't think a lot about because Max was the one who was in charge of that.

Her knowledge about cooking was limited because back home her mother was one who did all of the cooking because she worked in a dinner. The only practice that Chloe had ever gotten was with her father, which hadn't been that often. Still she knew a couple of things about certain ingredients, but that might not get her anywhere in this situation.

As Chloe rummaged through the cupboards she saw that Max had done the shopping yesterday because they were pretty much stocked to the brim which gave Chloe plenty of options about what she wanted to cook for this occasion. When she found some pasta hidden away in a corner she decided that she wanted to make Max some Spaghetti Bolognese because that was something that reminded her of her parents, of her home.

Surely cooking Spaghetti Bolognese shouldn't prove to be too difficult.

This wasn't her first time making this and she vaguely remembered the steps from last time and hoped that she was doing them in the right order. Chloe wasn't too sure. At least she couldn't burn water. _Or could she?_

Since all of the ingredients were here Chloe's main job was to slice the meat and to prepare the sauce and to make sure that the water wouldn't boil over. She could only hope that she could do three things at the same time and she did her absolute best to pay attention to everything while she avoided cutting into her fingers with this steak knife that she was using. Blood between the tomatoes would surely ruin the flavour which was something that she desperately needed to avoid. Besides she was a better cook than that.

In Chloe's opinion the cooking didn't exactly went that bad and she got completely lost in her own thoughts while she tried not to burn anything. She basically lacked the experience to make this go smoothly and since her last time making this had at least been eight years ago she was bound to make some mistakes.

"Chloe, how on earth did the sauce end up on the wall?"

Chloe removed her attention from the pot with boiling water to look at Max who had entered the kitchen while she took in the catastrophic state of everything. There were pots and pans wherever she looked and somehow Chloe's cooking had splattered against the wall while she had been busy which the blue haired girl only just noticed and her lips parted.

"I think I may've screwed it up," Chloe answered nonchalantly.

"I thought that you told me not to worry, Price."

"I did. You must know that this wasn't my first time making this only that was ages ago. I thought it went alright."

Max crossed her arms and frowned. "Define ' _alright_."

Chloe flashed a sly smile. "I didn't burn anything which is quite an accomplishment."

"Are you sure about that?"

Chloe wasn't sure what she was refereeing to and looked back at the pan of sauce and meat which had turned entirely black during the last couple of minutes. Apparently she had put the heating a little too hot and hadn't been paying enough attention to it.

"Fuck. Why can't I just cook anything without burning it?!"

With a grunt she threw the pot into the sink as more sauce splattered against the wall which earned a deeper grunt from the blue haired girl.

"I'm a fucking disaster."

Instead of agreeing with her, Max placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to ease her somewhat. "That's mainly because you need more practice. I'm sure that you'll be able to turn into a decent cook within a matter of time if you put your mind to it. Right now it has just been too long since you have last held a pot in your hands."

"You might be right," Chloe agreed. "I just wanted to make something special for you so that you could continue your studying. I've ruined that now."

"You haven't ruined anything, besides the spaghetti that is. I was still able to get some studying done while you were busy here. We can clean everything another time."

Max's words had an effect on Chloe who smiled fondly at her while she placed a gentle kiss against her girlfriends temple. "I honestly wouldn't know what I'd do without, Caulfield."

"That's something that you shouldn't have to worry about. Just promise me that you'll let me cook tomorrow so we can prevent this from happening. I appreciate that you tried though, Chloe."

Chloe chuckled. "That's a promise. We still need to think of something that we can eat tonight. I'm not exactly in the mood to cook something again."

Max joined her laughter as she wrapped her arm around her neck. "Please, don't cook anything, Price. How are you feeling about ordering in? I'm sure that we could use some pizza right now."

"That is exactly what we need," Chloe eagerly agreed while she leaned forwards to kiss her girlfriend's lips for a few short moments and was grateful that Max was always there to clean up her mess and she knew that Max was only eager to help her out. Apparently the cooking hadn't turned into such a major disaster.


End file.
